The Darkness of Love Book 2: The Next Generation
by quinngirl117
Summary: This is the second book to The Darkness of Love and this is the next generation of my last group of characters. This is mostly the samething but different people and pasts. I still suck on summaries so please no hatters. There is lemons and some scenes with the same sex so if you don't like don't read. R&R please.
1. Intro

It was the first day of total drama dream. The contestants are on there way. I am Chris Mcclain and this is Total Drama Dramaful.

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I want to be famous

I want to live close to the sun

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cause I want to be famous

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

There is two teams one the green crocs and two the red fire. On The Green Crocs are Asha Danielle and Justin's daughter, Dee Cody's son, Clara Heather and Alejandra's daughter, Z Coutney and Scott's daughter, Zane, Rat Duncan and Gwen's son, Amy Scott and Sierra's daughter. Then for the Red Fire team there is Jace, Aly, Leeria Cody's daughter, Scott and Dawn's daughter Rider, Luke, Oliver, and Vee Gwen and Duncan's daughter. If you're wondering about the whole Scott having three wives thing well He was Married to Sierra first but divorced her then he married Dawn only for her to past away after Rider was born then he married Courtney and had Z so now Rider and Z are living with Scott in Kentucky. Gwen and Duncan lives next door to them with their two kids. Across the street is Cody's family. Heather and Alejandra's family lives right next door to Cody. Danielle and Justin's family lives next door to gwen and Duncan. Then there's Sierra who lives next to Cody of course. They are all friends now except Sierra isn't friends with any of them just their stalker. This is Total Drama Dramaful. Here we are at Camp Wawanakwa once again for season 7 of Total year the island is once again more dangerous, more disgusting, and more drama filled. Zane, Jace, aly, Luke,and Oliver are the only ones from Montana. Here is our contestants from Kentucky and Montana now. We got all of them settled down and the old, filthy, ugly cabins are back this year no more deluxe cabins not this year this is going to be crazy. "Hello campers welcome to camp this year you may not survive."


	2. Chapter 1

I'm Rider my mom died when I was born my dad met Courtney his old love and they got married and then had Z we are sisters but for some reason even though we are complete opposites we still work. I am on Vee's team my best friend. I'm friends with Vee, Asha, Z, and I know Rat but we never talk to each other we said like two words to each other even though we knew each other since we were kids. I will have a bunk under Vee. Asha will have a bunk under Z of course. Then Rat will have a bunk under most likely that Zane guy because they seem like there getting along. Wow wait a sec I just saw Rat smile he never smiles. It's kinda cute I mean uh never mind. Clara will have a bunk under Amy my evil half sister I hate with everything I have. Then that weird guy Dee will be by himself. Luke and Oliver will have a bunk together Aly and Leeria will have a bunk together because they look like they're getting along. Jace looks like he'll be by himself. I learned all the campers names already. I have both a photographic memory and if I hear something I remember it whatever that kind of memory called. This is of course Total Drama Dramaful the most drama filled season yet supposedly but who knows we might just get along all together. I wonder if Rat will say anything to me this summer seeing how the population of this island is lower and we will run into each other more than ever before. "Hey guess what Ri we have a bunk together."

"Ya I know isn't that so cool? Hey did you notice how that weird guy Zane actually got Rat to smile?"  
"Ya I know Asha is busting him so much now." We look over to see just in time for Asha to push Rat into the water. Me and her both start laughing like crazy. We walk over to Asha who is calling Rat a Jackass because He called her a bitch for getting into his personal life. So she pushed him in.

"You are such a jerk Asha why in hell did you push me in the water you jerk." Right as I walk up to them he stops shouting and he looks away from me and walk out of the water and away from us heading to his cabin. I hate how he always does that. He never say hi to me, he doesn't look at me. I want to know his deal so much. Does he really hate me that much. I walk up to him later that night to ask him. He got out of his cold and wet clothes and into new clothes.

"Hey Rat can I ask you something?" He turned around quickly because I guess he isn't use to talking to me. He looks down just as quickly.

"Uh sure what do you want to ask Rider." I wasn't too surprise that he knew my name but I just never heard him say my name Ryder likie.

"Um well it just that every time I see you, all you do is stop talking. You were talking before I walk over and then you walk away and I was just wondering why you do that and if you do it because you don't like me?" I rambled on and on like an idiot. He looked shocked about the last part of what I said. He soon covered it up and hide a smile I saw which confused me so much.

"I don't hate you Rider I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me plus I'm shy I don't talk to many people so you shouldn't jump to conclusions because I don't hate you." He was so sweet I couldn't be mad at him I was about to say that he shouldn't hide his smiles because he looks nice when he smiles but Vee ran up to me.

"Hey Ri what you doing. Come on dinner is starting and if we don't go now there won't be any left. Come on were all sitting together. You too Rat come on you're going to sit with us too." She dragged both of us to the mess hall and I sat next to my sister Z. Asha sat across from her and I sat across from Rat who sat next to her and Vee sat next to Rat. Rat looked at me with some kind of emotion I never seen before. I ate in silence so did Rat. Vee and Asha and Z were arguing about what they think the first challenge will be. "No way Z, I agree with Ash it will totally be a water challenge that's what the first challenge always have to be."

"No actually that was only twice out of 6 seasons."

"Fuck you Rider you totally had to come in with facts."  
"Thank you Rider you're the best, see I told you it so not going to a water challenge." Z got up. "Okay I'm going to go to bed."  
"Ya me too Z see ya Rat, Rider, and Vee." It got all quite Rat started to look uncomfortable sitting with us. Thank god Vee started a conversation with me which made Rat relaxe more.

"What do you think the first challenge will be Ri."

"Um it has to be tough maybe a secret telling challenge like in season 5 or a fear challenge like in season 1 with people greatest fears."

"Oh I hope not that would be terrible."  
"Maybe it will be a jumping or athletic challenge." All of a sudden Rat joins in. He did have a point there was a lot of them I hide my smile.

"Oh maybe that is the first challenge and if it is Vee can go first." I saw how shock she was and she started sputtering.

"You know what I'm going to bed by bitch btw you are so going to fall in the water tomorrow by love ya, by Rat." With that Rat and I were left alone. Across the room at the other table was Amy, Aly, Luke, Oliver, and Jace. Clara looked lost so she sat at our table but farther down next to Leeria who sat across from Dee. Zane just got his food and looked lost to. He saw Rat and me sat next to Rat which was my cue to leave. I got up threw my stuff away until Clara called me.

"Hey Ri want to sit with us for awhile don't sweat it your bff is in the cabin. Look we just want to talk." I sigh knowing this day would come soon. Clara and I never got along but there was one thing we agreed on and that Amy had to go right away. "Look we hate each other and there is one person we hate more than each other you're sister Amy. She is on my team. Dee and I are going to try to take her out right away. Can you convince Z, Asha, and maybe Rat to join us. We all want your sister gone. Rat seems to be really getting along with Zane so he may be able to be convinced to throw her out too." I could see where she was coming from so I agreed. Later that night I convinced everyone to vote her out on Z's team. The challenge will come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

It was an athletic challenge like Rat had said. This was an enemy challenge also. I was up first against Amy. We had to stand on pillars over waters and crocodiles like season 2. "Good luck Ri." Vee was always good. Clara stopped me before I climbed the pillar.

"Do not loose if you loose then she won't go home most likely. We all agreed to lose this challenge to send her home so do good." I sighed but got on the pillar either way. Chris never even got a chance to fire the gun as a single to go because right when I got on Amy hit me right off. She cheated and was taken out of the games but not until she did what she came for. She made me sprain my arm which meant I was out of the challenges for awhile. About 3 or 4 challenges they said, but those challenges weren't hurtful so they say and I could sit out.

"Wow Rider that's the worst thing Amy could of done. Sorry. Next time right." For once Clara was being considerate and I smiled back at her. They lost the challenge and that meant Amy was going home. For the first night we were aloud to go watch.

"Okay Dee, Asha, Clara, Z, and Rat you are all safe. Zane and Amy it came down to the last marshmallow. I am going to read the votes out loud. Dee voted Amy, Asha voted Amy, Clara voted Amy, Z voted Amy, Rat voted Amy, and Zane voted Amy. Amy you voted Z. Lucky for Amy this was an award challenge so Red Fire you get to switch Amy out for one of your people on your team. Who will it be?" They all looked at me. Crap.

Vee spook for everyone. "I think Rider because if we don't send her over then Amy will kill her so Rider." Like that I was sent over. Scared shitless. I sighed and sat next to Z the only one who was scared for me on that team everyone else was happy except Rat. He looked upset that I was here. I went back and got a bunk under Z. Asha got a bunk under Clara. I was happy I had friends now. Clara and I got along good and we all became close on that first night. Leeria and Vee got a bunk together, Amy and Aly got a bunk together. I left the warmth of the cabin to the breezy summer air. I sat on the deck and looked at the stars. Rat came out, which I didn't expect, and he almost went inside but instead sat at the other end of the deck. I looked over and Rat was looking at his shoes. I sighed just in time for Amy to come over. She was holding hands with Aly, they must of became friends. "Hey Rider don't think I didn't know that you made everyone vote me off, but I'm here so I'm going to make your life a living hell. You can't do challenges but you can get hurt either way." With that she walked off. I knew I was crying I could feel the salty wet tears falling down. I was the type of crier that didn't make any noise when I cry just tears. I could feel Rat's eyes on me. I didn't want to look up, I didn't want him to know how weak I was, how pathetic I was. I heard him get up and slowly move closer to me. I felt him sit down next to me. I didn't know what he would do and I didn't know what to do. For a few minutes we just sat there in silence. My head down, tears falling, Rat next to me. I knew everyone was asleep and I also knew I should go get some rest but I couldn't move not while Rat was right next to me.  
"Look she's a bitch we all know that, you shouldn't let her get to you, that's what she wants. I know everyone in there isn't going to let her push you around so you shouldn't let her pushed you around either way. That's all I'm saying." With that he got up and went inside. That was the most I heard from Rat that night so I went to bed with his voice in my head because I couldn't have slept without it.


	4. Chapter 3

I had a bunk under Aly and we got to know each other tonight when everyone was sleeping we were on the dock talking. We became good friends but I wanted more from her. "Hey Aly I need to tell you something."

"Okay what?"

"I'm a lesbian. You okay with that."

"Ya you're my friend of course." I leaned in and kiss her. I rubbed her boob and slid my tongue in to her mouth. She pulled back in shock. "What the hell Amy-" I kissed her again and sucked on her boob while she held in a moan. Finally I slid my fingers in her pants and rubbed her pussy. I heard her moan. "Oh god Amy wow no wonder you're a lesbian. Oh god." I sucked her boob and climbed onto her lap now naked. She was fully clothed but I was completely naked. I humped into her and watched as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh more Amy more. God Amy you're so good. God more. More." I did and I undressed her and we went in the lake and humped each other and then we went back to the cabin. She went to the top bunk and me on the bottom. No one knew but I told her not to tell. Later that morning before breakfast I was in the cabin by myself. I was still getting dressed. I felt Aly hands go up my shirt to my boobs and rubbed. I pulled her hands off and turned around. I kissed her and licked her boobs. "We have to get to the cafeteria okay." We sat in our usual spot and whispered.

"Oh god I need you after breakfast. I need to feel your amazing tongue." We both giggled.

"Ya I need to hear your amazing moans and feel your amazing hands Aly." We giggled some more and when no one was looking I would put my hands on her boobs and rubbed. When it look like we were whispering I would kiss her neck. We hid our secret well from everyone. We looked over and giggled and saw Rider looking at us. She was sitting with Rat all alone. She didn't even know how big of a crush he had on her. It was cute in a geeky way. I slid my hand up Aly's skirt and teased with her underwear. We both giggled and kept giggling when I felt her put her hands on my ass and rubbing. "Oh I love that Aly." She rubbed harder but didn't dare go farther knowing others would notice. We went back to eating, giggling on occasion. It was always fun with her around... always especially when we were alone. It always got heated then and I loved it so much.


	5. Chapter 4

2 weeks past nothing but rewards. We now had to sit by teams not friends. I sat next Z who sat next to Asha. On the other side of me was Clara. Zane sat across Z and Rat sat next to him and across me. At the other table was the other team. Leeria sat next to Vee. Oliver sat across from Vee and Luke sat next to Oliver across Leeria. Jace sat on the other side of Oliver. Aly and Amy sat down at the end together whispering and giggling. It was strange. I was so deep in thought about them that I didn't realize that everyone left our table except Rat and me. "What you thinking about." I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Rat staring at me.

"Nothing I just, I think it's weird that Amy and Aly are sitting over there giggling over nothing."  
"Just ignore them." I looked back to him who went back to eating his food that laid there in front of him.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to deal with her."

"In some ways I do." I looked back at him and I think my face said why but I wasn't trying very hard. He sighed and went back to eating his food. "I do after all live closer to her then you do." With that he got up and left. I was so sure that wasn't his real answer. I left and was heading back to the cabin with my sprain arm when Amy tripped me. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize she was standing there. I cried out in pain because my arm was not yet healed. To get to the cabins you need to go through the woods so no one heard me which meant I was alone with Amy oh and Aly was there too.

"So Am do you think we should hurt her more." Aly sounded so happy to do this. Amy looked from where she was standing over to Aly.

"Sure sweetie." I saw the most gross thing ever. I saw Amy lean over to Aly and kiss her. It wasn't the friendly kiss on the cheek but a full on kiss. They made out for awhile.

~(Amy point of view)~

"Sure sweetie." I told Aly I leaned over to her and kissed her. No one knew I was a lesbian except Aly she was more than happy to join me in the act. I kissed her and slid my tongue in her mouth all while moaning into it which got her more eager. I would have totally had sex with her right then and there but we had work to do. I slid my hand up her stomach under her shirt and under her bra. I rubbed her left boob gently at first then harder until she was moaning for more. I slid my hand out from under her shirt and broke the kiss I heard her whine. "Later baby we have work first." I started kicking Rider over and over again until I couldn't even feel my foot and then I left her there and grabbed Aly's hand and farther into the woods where I knew no one would see. I started kissing her again. She much too eager slid my jacket off and then my top and as I kissed her neck she started sucking on my boob. I moaned with pleasure. I pulled her head closer and put my hands on her ass and started rubbing it very hard. When we were done with that I took her shirt off and did the same. She however didn't she undid my pants and slid them down. I finish my job and sat on the grown on a towel we brought. She slid my panties down very sexually. And stuck her tongue out and started to lick me in my pussy. I started moaning for her to go faster which she did. I told her it was her turn. I took her panties and pants off. I started doing the same. Then when I was done I laid beside her both of us completely naked started rubbing our pusses together. We both moaned in pleasure and we both cum. When we were done we got dresses well she got dressed and I sat on her lap naked and I started kissing her again. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and rubbing her boobs. She was rubbing my naked ass. After we were done we went back to our cabin fully clothes and happy.


	6. Chapter 5

I stayed in the woods and cried. This time I did make noise. Rat must have heard me and sat next to me unlike before he pulled me towards his chest and let me cry. After I was done crying I pulled away and looked at him. He pulled back to look at my wounds and he sighed he helped me up and picked me up and carried me to the edge of the lake far away from the cabins. I never knew he was that strong and cute. He pulled his shirt off and he left his swimming shorts on. I noticed how he had a 6 pack very hot. He pulled my sweatshirt off and I blushed. "I need to see the wounds better k." I nodded and he took my shoes off and socks. I was left with my t-shirt and shorts. My t-shirt was so embarrassing that I had put a sweatshirt over it to hide it. He put water over my wounds and all my wounds got cleaned except the one in my heart that wasn't filled with a romantic love. "There is that better."

I didn't know if he was talking to me so I just nodded. He smiled.

"You shouldn't hide your smiles Rat you look nice smiling."

"Ya well I'm no good near people so I don't really smile because I'm never comfortable with doing that in front of people."

"That's silly. You're doing fine now aren't you. I won't laugh at you or your smiles so just get over it and conquer your fears. What's your biggest fear?"

"Telling you how much I like you." he looked down. I raised his head so he could look at me straight in the eyes.

"Listen you shouldn't be afraid to say that to me. I like you to Rat. So just stop always worrying." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and it got heated. He picked me up and I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He took off all our clothes and carried me into the water. Now both of us naked in the water he pushed into me. He kept pushing harder and harder. "Oh god Rat harder. Oh god." It was nice with Rat. He was my first. I was happy my first time was with him. When I was five and he seven I was at his house and I was walking back to Vee's room and Rat was sitting on the floor. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised and I told him not to tell anyone and ever since then I fell in love with him. "Oh god Rat." When we were done we got out and changed. Before Rat walked away I kissed him and whispered in his ear, "So much better than when I was 5." He smiled.

"Ya I know that time when you kissed me the only thing I was thinking was please don't let it end. I love you Rider."

"See was that so hard to say. I love you too Rat." I kissed him and walked away both of us still smiling and blushing. That night I dreamt of Rat and Rat only.


	7. Chapter 6

I was walking back to the cabin when I ran into Zane I mean we ran into each other. I hit my head against his and I fell to the ground. Zane wasn't hurt to badly but I was bleeding a little. "Oh god I'm so sorry Z" He helped me up and held onto my arm until I could stand. "Rat's going to kill me. I just hurt his girlfriend's little sister. Shit someone shoot me."

"I'm okay really Zane no big deal just a little headache. I'll make sure Rat doesn't hate you okay." He nodded and go to my level to see if I was okay because he was taller than me. He looked at my wound and he accidently hit it and I turned my head away and hit my lips on to his and at first we were both shocked on how good that was. He leaned in and kissed me again. It got more heated and soon we were both naked in the woods with his dick in my pussy. After we finish our little sex fun he brought me to chef and stitched me up. We laid under the stars that night his arms wrapped around me.

~(Oliver's pov)~

I was heading to the shower and before I knew it I forgotten which room was which. I forget details like that all the time. My mom says I'm stupid but the doctors says it's short term memory forgetion. So ya I wasn't surprised when I ended up in the girl's bathroom. Asha got out of the shower and screamed and ran back in. "Oliver can't you see I'm naked. Why the hell are you in the girl's bathroom?" Oops oh well I forgot.

"Um I forgot which room was which." Everyone knows of my problem so she forgave me easily.

"Fine but turn around and no peeking." I did but then I forgot why, well at least that's what I said, I don't forget that much. I turned back around and Asha sighed thinking I forgot. "There happy dueb. You get to see me naked." I smiled. She just rolled her eyes. She went and brushed her teeth and hair. When she finished she was putting make up on. I walked over and took her make up away.

"You look better without it." She smiled and almost forgot she was naked until my cold hand touched her warm waist.

"Oliver stop that I'm naked now go mess with someone else and give that back." I threw it in my pocket.

"You'll have to get it." She sighed and fished in my pocket for it. Her other hand hit my jewels and she acted like she didn't notice, but I could feel her rubbing them. I thought it wasn't fair she got to do that so after she got her make up. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. At first she was shocked. Then she kissed me back. She took my clothes off and we jumped back in the shower together. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me while I pushed her against the wall kissing her neck. I pushed 'it' up and pumped. "Oh Oliver you're so good. Wow who knew you were both gentle and wild." I laughed and continued. After we were done I got changed into the clothes I brought and so did she. Before I could head out she grabbed my hand and put it to her boob. "Don't forget to call me sometime my crazy man." Like that she kissed me I touched her ass and she growled and left. I headed to my cabin as a happy man promising never to forget what just happened.

~(Vee's POV)~

Jace was in the cafeteria looking for chocolate. "First cabot to your left." He spun around and gave me his most charming smile. In season 1 Uncle Justin was the guy who could charm anyone but then in season 3 Alejandra was. Now Jace was and I hate people who try to charm their way into things. I gave him I don't care smile and his smile vanished. He covered it up by turning around. I knew he thought I was crazy before but now just stupid.

"Right thanks Vee" I rolled my eyes and went to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. "Nice trampstamp." I turned around and blushed. It was a butterfly and I was secretly a girly girl and only Rider knew, my mom would be so disappointed. "It totally is hot on you." He walked closer now that he got the attention he wanted. He pushed me against the draws. I pushed him back well tried. Where was my strong big brother when I needed him. Damn Rat for not being here when I needed him too.

"I can get my brother here in 5 seconds if you don't let me go." He smiled and kissed me not just some kiss he would give anyone but a kiss that I was just dieing to have all my life. He slid his hand up my shirt and undid my bra. It fell to the floor along with my shirt and I blushed. He only smiled. He kissed my neck and I only had shallow breaths at that point. He slid my skirt and undies off and shoes. I was completely naked after that. He picked me up and put me on the counter and continued to kiss me.

"I know your brother won't come he's too busy making out with Rider." I blushed knowing it was true they were too in love to be bothered anyways. He slid his hand up my body. "You aren't like those other girls. You can resist my charms. You know I didn't even know that when I first met you yet I fell for you once I laid eyes on you." Did he just say he loved me. "I am so crazy about you. I love you and I have never felt that way for anyone else." We had sex and the next morning I expected to see him gone but instead he was laying next to me kissing me on the neck. "I love you Valerie Amber Nelson." That was all it took I loved Jace.

~(Clara's pov)

I agreed with Luke to go out with him so no one thought he was gay. He was gay and he told me he loved Chris. He became my best friend. I told him he should do something about it. He only laughed and shook his head. "Being gay, lesbian, or bi is complicated. You can't like someone and just go out and say it like when you're straight because you take a risk of that person saying no and end up telling everyone." I only rolled my eyes truth be told I wasn't straight I was in love with Leeria but unlike me she was straight. I sighed and we talked about what happened today and so on. That was what our days were always like.

~(Luke's pov)

I went to go find Chris to talk to him. I found him behind his cameras he was always cute like that. I sat next to him and waited for him to look up. "What's up Luke you need something." I sighed and spun around to face him.

"Ya Chris I'm gay and I'm afraid someone's going to find out."

"So why do I care."

"Well I just thought you could help me." He looked at me and I rubbed my dick tempting him to touch it.

"Fine." He spun around and looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt him rub my privates. "Oh I can totally help you." He leaned in and kissed me more. I got both of us undressed. I sat on his lap and kissed him. He kissed my neck and put me back on my chair. He gave me a blow job and fucked me. It was great I thought he wouldn't like me but this, this was good. "You know baby, Chef and I had a relationship until he broke it off because he thought he had a chance with Justin. Ha funny. Isn't that Luke, baby."

"Ya why would he want to break up with you." I kissed him and laid closer to him on the floor. He kissed me back. He flipped me onto my back and sat on top of me and started humping me. It was so nice. "Oh Chris baby more. Oh more Chris. Oh god that's it. Oh god you're amazing."

"Oh ya Luke ya. Wait until you see me in the shower it's better. Oh god that's so good. Oh how I wanted this with you for so long."

~(Amy's pov)~

We were planning on taking Leeria next time with us to our spot in the woods. She was bored and we told her we went to the woods to get away from people and just hang out. Leeria was still bffs with Clara but had nothing to do. "Leeria want to come with us?" She looked a little worried and shrugged sure. We went to our spot that had our towels under the tree. We had two towels next to each other going the long way next to the tree. I sat down on one part and Leeria sat next to me Aly said she had to get something knowing what i was going to do. Leeria started going on and on. She sat crossed legged sitting across each other. She was so busy talking I slowly climbed on her lap. She stopped talking and looked at me. I ignored her and kissed her. She was in shock but I didn't allow her to break the kiss until I was ready. I slid my tongue in her mouth and started kissing with all the passion I had. She started moaning which was good. She started kissing me back. I slid my hand from where it rested on her cheek to her right boob. I started rubbing while she was moaning. I took her shirt off breaking the kiss for a minute. I intended to go more but she stopped me and broke the kiss. At first I thought she was going to push me off. Instead she pushed me onto the towel and moved above me. She kissed me once and then took my jacket and shirt off and started sucking on my left boob. She started off rubbing the other but slid her hand down to my pants and took them off and my panties. She broke the kiss on my boob and gave me an evil grin which I return a little interested in what she may do. She went back to sucking but this time on my right one and stuck her finger up my ass and started rubbing in there. I started moaning in pleasure. I flipped her over and did the same with her. Aly returned which shocked Leeria. We all had our clothes off. I went to licking Leeria's pussy and Aly went to sitting on her boobs with her bare ass and rubbing her butt against them and making out with Leeria. We did this method over and over again with each of us but then I climbed onto Leeria's lap and started sucking on her boob and humping into her, while Aly was rubbing my ass and humping the back of me.

~(Leeria's POV)~

I went and sat on Aly's lap and started humping her and we sucked on each others boobs. Amy was humping my back and feeling me up. This was all new to me and I liked it. We finished and at the end we all cum 3 times. I wanted to try this on Clara but I didn't know if she was willing. I told them they can have fun with each other and thanks for the knowledge of this but I wanted to do this with someone else. They nodded and I went to the showering room. Everyone was at the feast except for Clara because her and Luke broke up and she wanted to be alone. I wrapped my robe around myself and went into her cabin. She was lying there naked. "I thought you'd come I saw you with Amy and Aly don't worry I won't tell. I need you Leer. Baby please come to me. I want you to feel me up like them but more." She walked up to me I had just changed back into my Clothes. She took my shirt off and undid my bra. She growled and started sucking on my boob very hard and sexy. I pushed her down on her bed and started humping into her from above. She undid my pants and panties. "These are in the way baby I shall remove them for you and you can suck me dry." I did as she told me I got on my hands and knees and licked her pussy clean. We did some scissor action and she climbed on my lap and started humping me and moaning. "Oh. Oh Leeria you're an angel." I giggled at her and let her continue.

It was my turn to talk and moan. "Oh harder Clara harder give it to me with all you got." She did as commanded and then she pushed me down on the bed and went above me and started to hump me more I slid my hands to her ass and kept pushing her more and more into me. I slid my fingers into her pussy and rubbed with all my power while I was now above her. she pulled my hands away and put my hands on her breasts and I rubbed them with everything and she grabbed my ass and started pushing me down like I did with her. I got the hint and I started humping her while rubbing. I went to making out with her too and sliding my tongue around hers. I hump her for a good hour and then we started feeling each other up. She kept on pushing my ass back and forth. I kept on moaning. "Oh Clara harder. Push me harder. Oh Clara you're my demon that I love. Oh. Oh my. Ooh I like you inside me." I felt her slide her fingers in my pussy once again. This was definitely heaven. We stopped after awhile both very tired. I climbed back on her lap and started making out with her. While I was doing this she was rubbing me down. We knew all the campers heard us but that only made us grow louder. Everyone slept in the Green Croc's cabin that night. Rider slept in Rat's top bunk, Z and Zane slept in his bunk below Rat's, Oliver and Asha slept in her bunk, Vee and Jace slept in Clara's bunk, Dee slept in Amy's bed below, and Aly and Amy slept in Aly's top bunk. I never got the best sleep than I had that night next to Clara who fell asleep holding me in my sleep and holding my breasts like she didn't want to leave them again.


	8. Chapter 7

It was 10 years later we were all between 25-28 now. I was living with Rat in a small house in Vermont with our two girls Lilly and Layla. Next door to us on our right was Z and Zane with their boy Jake. To our left was Oliver and Asha with their daughter Sally. Across from us was Aly and Amy to my horror, they adopted a boy named Nick who started dating Layla. Jace and Vee had a son named Max and lived next door to Amy on their right across from Z. Leeria and Clara lived across from Vee and had three adopted girls, Sammy, Lucy, and Miley. Sammy started dating Sally which was a shock to Asha and Oliver which ended in disowning. Miley dated Max and Lucy dated Jake it was mostly good. Chris and Luke are married and live in New Hampshire. Those two are weird. There's still drama though... isn't it always.


	9. Preview of maybe third book

A short one on one with Sammy and Sally

Leeria and Clara adopted me when I was 5. I became friends with Sally right away. One day we went to the park with Leeria. Leeria had let me do whatever I wanted to sally. I was playing in the grass with Sally. She was busy with playing with her doll. I pushed her doll away to her dismay and climbed above her. I kissed her and humped her I told her not to tell. A year later we were in the same spot when I went farther this time with Amy watching us. I climbed onto Sally's lap and kissed her and humped her. She thought it was a game and joined in this time. "Oh Sammy you're so very good. Oh please go harder it feels cool." Tens years later we were in my room. I was 11 and she 12. We were watching tv. I pushed her down on the bed while she laughed. I sat on top of her humped into her. She ended up on top of me disclothes me. She slid her hand into my pussy and rubbed. Later she sat on my boobs and humped with her ass. She sucked and rubbed my boobs and I rubbed her ass. We were caught in the act by Sally's mom and I couldn't see her until she turned 18 when she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted and do who ever, which was me. She climbed in my window when I was sleeping. I had a nightgown on which she took off. I woke up to her humping me and sucking on my boob. I pushed her more into me. We had sex in my bed and my moms adopted her and we had sex in our bed every night while my moms did to, it was so much fun. All you could hear in the house was the four of us moaning with pleasure.


	10. Author Note

I may or may not do a third book it all depends if i get a lot of views on this or not. So if you want a third book then comment yes or no on this kk. I haven't totally got the hang of using fanfic to publish stories so if there's some mistakes I apologizes to the fullest. So please no haters. This is my second story that I have published so far on fanfic and so I'm still knew to this. I hope you enjoyed my story I know it isn't the best but it is a lot longer than the first one which is good in some ways and not so good in other ways. So I hope you liked it and I'll try to make another one of in the series The Darkness of Love only if you, the readers, want me to. I'm also going to be writing Eureka fanfic, Fairy Tail Fanfic, and so on hopefully in the near future if not well I'm sorry I do have a busy life. With school and such. So if you want me to write another one in this series then just comment and I'll try to write another.


End file.
